


The Soap Awards

by tylerposey



Category: Emmerdale, Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerposey/pseuds/tylerposey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Miller is nominated for 'Best Actor' at The British Soap Awards and loses. This is how he reacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soap Awards

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction and I do not own Danny Miller or any other actor mentioned.
> 
> This piece of writing is _very_ old and has been slightly tweaked and re-uploaded.  
>  Any mistakes are my own. I will be uploading more old Emmerdale related fanfics in the coming weeks.

Danny Miller stood alone in his bedroom. He felt severely disappointed about the injustice at the Soap Awards, but in the end he decided that he wouldn’t let it beat him down, he was too good an actor, and besides, he knew his had his loyal fans supporting him.

He slowly started to peel his tie from around his neck, then he moved on to his suit jacket, and he then began unzipping his dark black trousers and pulled the from his legs. Danny wanted to get a good look at himself, so he moved over to the full length mirror that was attached to his wardrobe.

The black shirt he was wearing was slowly unbuttoned, and he sensually ran his hand down his manly chest.

He stood in front of the mirror with his shirt wide open and his tight dark boxers on show, and whispered to himself.

“Fuck being ‘Best Actor,’ I should have been put up for ‘Sexiest Male’,” then he smirked to himself in the mirror.

With that, Danny felt a massive sense of pride, and took off his shirt, standing there in just his boxers. Danny’s other massive sense of pride then began to twitch in his boxers, and he moved his hand down to sensually grab at his now growing package.

He slowly felt around for his cock head through his boxers, and massaged it until he felt a slight wet patch on his fingers.

“All those paparazzi screaming for me, and wanting to get all the gossip. Well they’d have a fucking field day it they knew that all those gay kissing scenes don’t really bother me, and that I actually have a taste for some cock outside of work,” he moaned.

Danny then thought of all the men that he lusted after from the Emmerdale cast, especially that gorgeous Michael Parr.

Just thinking about that sexy Mike Parr was making his cock go even harder in his tight black prison.

He slowly, as if he were some slutty bloke stripping on stage, lowered his boxers to the base of his cock, showing just how stiff his cock was and showing precum leaking out of his cock head. Danny then pushed his boxers down his legs and completely off, and his juicy balls and dark pubes were now on show.

“Shit, how I’ve missed this cock!” he groaned as he stared at his hard cock in his reflection.

This was the first time in months that Danny had been able to have some alone time, as he was always working hard on rehearsing his lines, but now was the perfect time for him to just relax and have good time with himself and his cock.

Grasping his precum leaking cock in his right hand, he started to slowly stroke it up and down. Watching his reflection, he looked down at his cock, and he checked out what millions of his fans would absolutely die for to see... his cock being jerked off by his firm, muscular grip.

Enjoying the show of tossing himself off in front of the mirror, Danny decided that he should try taking it a step further.

He quickly moved away from his reflection and searched through his drawers, trying to find the item he so desperately wanted. Then eventually he found it, his camcorder. So many times had he taped himself in various sex acts and then watched them back, it was just a little embarrassing when he taped himself giving head to some guy and Adam Thomas walked in when he was wanking over the images in front of him.

But it all turned out okay in the end, as Adam sucked him off until he shot a huge load into his mouth.

Danny hurriedly set the thing to record at the bottom of his bed and then climbed on, making sure that the video captured every inch of his body. He lay back with his legs spread wide as he moved his hand back onto his cock, starting to wank again.

Feeling so horny, he moved his left hand over the head of his cock, swirling around the precum that he found there, he was then teasing the head with little flicks before he wrapped both hands around his fat cock, and hammered his cock into them, pumping furiously.

Making sure the video didn’t miss anything, he also moved onto his hands and knees, facing away from the camera to show off his pert bubble butt, and then turned his head to look at the camera, sliding his finger over his slightly hair arse crack.

He then leaned back onto his knees and moved closer to the camera so his cock was the only thing in view, and he groaned.

“Fuck... fuck... I’m gonna...” he groaned as he felt his climax approaching.

Danny pumped himself harder and faster until eventually he felt his cum rise out of his cock and he spurt load after load of his juicy cum onto his hands, his body, and tiny bit on the camera. He relaxed slightly as he felt his sweat drip down his firm back.

It was one the best orgasms that Danny had ever experienced, well apart from the time Mike had cornered him in his dressing room, to ‘read through some lines,’ but after about ten minutes of pent up sexual tension, Danny ended up being bent over his desk with Mike ploughing into his tight ass from behind.

Never one to miss an opportunity at the present, Danny lowered his face to the camera and raised his cum filled hand towards his face. He then poured his hot spunk into his mouth, sticking his tongue out to the camera to show himself what he looked like when he was about to swallow a massive load.

As he swallowed his spunk, he licked his lips and smiled at the camera.

“This is for all my fans out there, enjoy and... fuck the Soap Awards.” Danny laughed and reached for the stop button.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Send me kudos or comment if you read please? Any feedback is good feedback :)


End file.
